Faith
by foramulberrybush
Summary: Percy, now married to Annabeth embarks on his weekly quest... but is this one different to the previous ones? Oneshot. [SET AFTER THEY GRADUATE]


Faith is my everything.

"I'll be back soon. Promise."

I gathered Percy in a tight hug, heart beating wildly despite the fact that I knew he always would. Or something like that.

It was his 18th assignment.

He walked out the door, waving with a excited smile on his face. It was going to be his first solo quest against a rogue god. He'd been so happy about finally being trusted enough to deal with a heavenly being without the help of a team.

 _That loser._

Meanwhile, I sat at home, pencil skimming over the white paper, fine, straight lines appearing across the surface.

Briinng.

"Annabeth! Been a while. How've you been?"

"Fine. I'm designing the worship temple for your mother now, so please give me some information on what a love goddess would like."

"Oh please. Pink and lots of hearts, roses, and statues of herself will more than satisfy her, and you know it."

I held back a laugh.

"Gods, Piper. You never learn how to discern sarcasm from dead serious, do you?"

"Oh hahaha Chase. Or should I say Jackson? I'm confused."

"Shut up." There was the vague sound of a door being slammed open, accompanied by running feet and indiscernible yells. "Piper?!"

A few exclamations of shock rang in from the other side.

When Piper returned to the line, her voice was shaky, scared, hopeless.

"Annabeth? Has Percy left for the quest, by any chance?"

"Huh? Yes..." I heard Jason's distressed cries over the line, and my heart turned to ice.

"HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN SINCE HE LEFT?!"

"Don't scream like that Jason. You'll make me deaf. Around half an hour or so... Why?"

A few curses and panicked footsteps, followed by the door being yanked open and slammed shut.

"Piper? What's going on?"

* * *

I raced through the snow, half dressed in my thin concentration outfit, sandals sinking into the White powder, breath coming out in silver puffs.

"PERCY!" My throat was hoarse from the screaming, my forehead burning from a sudden fever. I spotted a blonde kneeling on the snow, head pressed against the chest of a dark haired man.

No... No!

I raced towards them, heart flailing wildly, hoping... Hoping that it wasn't them, and this was all a dream.

"PERCY!" I dropped immediately in front of the limp body, shoving a shocked Jason away, hand running over the ice cold skin of my last love. His face was twisted in a look of utter shock, White hands tightly clenched, three trident marks on his chest, the perimeter of the deep holes caked in brown and red blood.

Too late.

I was too late.

* * *

"The god Percy was sent to deal with wasn't a minor god! It was a hoax message from a mysterious person to lure him into the grasp of a deranged Poseidon. He's going to kill him! Whoever did this has the power. Whatever it is managed to bewitch Poseidon... And... Percy's not going to survive... Annabeth? Annabeth? Hello? Are you there...? ANNABETH!"

* * *

 _Exactly one year later..._

I watch the door numbly, eyes unmoving from the doorknob. The door opens, and I spring like a crazed person from the armchair.

"Annabeth... Until when are you going to be like this? You haven't even touched paper in the last few months. You've even gotten so thin I can barely recoganise you!" Piper closes the door behind her as I slump back down onto Percy's favourite chair and turn my attention back to the door. Pipers lets out a sad, tortured sigh.

"Annabeth... He's not going to come back."

"He will. He promised. He's just late."

That's right. Because he promised me.

Because he promised me that he would come back.

Because I have faith in him.

Because I have that faith.

He'll come back.

He will.

Any moment.

Any moment now.

* * *

 **I am SO sorry for not posting for weeks, it's exam season again (yay) and I just can't find the time to continue writing. I'll make a horrible author.**

 **Anyway, I found this terribly written piece of work in my old stash, and I hope you guys didn't find it boring. (I don't believe in complimenting stories that don't meet my standards)**

 **I apologise for the bad compensation for my rest period, and I'll try my best to continue unfinished works, especially Some Heroes are better for some legacies, which is actually getting a decent amount of attention, THANK YOU ALL**

 **Anyway, hate me/love me/favourite me/follow me/and stab me with a trident.**


End file.
